renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
Space Dogged (transcript)
Episode: Space Dogged episode begins with a black and white film. A hammer and sickle under "C.C.C.P." is displayed. Announcer accent: It is height of twentieth century, 1954! Space race has officially been launched, and race to conquer space begins! IN RUSSIA! And there's no shortage of brave young men volunteering to make Soviets first in space! Man shaking Ren's hand from behind Lenin cardboard cutout: Welcome, suckers! I mean, comrades! Announcer accent: These men must make great sacrifices. Leaving their beloved faithfuls behind for the good of their country. shaves Ape, Ren and Stimpy's hair. They must been good, Theory of electronic test to prepare them for reckers of space. The electronic humiliation. men press the A button, Ape was punching Ren. The men press the C button, Stimpy slaps Ren. The men press the B button, Ren punches himself. Our training forseritice and play the most events flesh and bloodnology. Good luck, culprits! This record slipped is going to be filthy impounce of flesh to prepare for quest of. and Stimpy and the rocket smashes the wall. And landing. You're rulders and too hard at work be stapled. G.O.C. manator! press Forward button. This colossal forge feel fan forms and believable recipe! winds at Ren and Stimpy. Aquintment with this monuable of the Kowolski by crack additions with not to be seen flash the human violence. laughs and press Reverse button. Fan sharps at Ren and Stimpy. Cuts to Ren and Stimpy hops on the rocket These been a simple of final test of feeling in space. and Stimpy eats chicken nuggets. Men sent to dime. Rocket, Ren and Stimpy are shaking faster. Ren and Stimpy barfs. In this test, we cenerate in space cancelled in high pressure Isolation champer. Let's see how they built. After 167 test with a food, full of water. opens to Ren and Stimpy. Ren has a knife and fork and Stimpy as a turkey. Ren and Stimpy looks at Kowalski. In began, our boys pass the test with flying gather proofing once again. That people of great prepare for the goblin page to the friends. endcard is "The ENDSKI". In SPA-A-A- film burns and picks off the film. Cuts to black, Fades to Cosmonaut Lounge. "Wait here for Launch." Ski Announcer #2: Rocket 11, ready for launch. Course you forgot to launch pretend. used two mices on the rocket. Two mices salutes Kowalski. Kowalski tears up. Rocket burns. Will report to launch pretend. men look at "Now servingski: 12. Ren gives a 13 card and gives 12 card at Stimpy. Crazy Men: HEY! That's some kind of mistake. He's number 12! I'm 13! grabs the Crazy Men NO! TAKE THE FAT GUY! goes Crazy Men to the rocket AAAAAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! NO! NO! NO! NO!!! explodes. Ren and Stimpy giggles. Stimpy: Pal, I guess our number is UP. and Stimpy walks. Ren, Stimpy and Kowalski goes up. Stimpy is eating cookies. Hey, Renilish, vanta bite with my promdinish? And da drink with my Stimpy hot co- I, I've got to go pottsky. Ren: So, go right ahead and hop on it. It's will presithic design for that. Stimpy: Gosh. Ren: Hey, wait a minute... farts HEY HEY HEY! REPORT MISSION!! grabs Ren and Stimpy and goes to the rocket. Two Pigs is on the USA ship Speaker: Launch. press the button and Rocket blasts off Launch, sinder, three, dwah. Launchk NOEL! press the Launch button. Rocket blasts off high to the sky. Rocket parts falls off. Stimpy: OHH MY HEAD! Ren: I LOVE YOU! anthea scans. Kowalski was dancing. Ape claps his hands. Kowalski kicks the signal. TV is now static. Kowalski tears off. The sign says "ALARTSKI". ALARTSKI! and Stimpy screams. Spundnik falls down. Ren look at the gas fuel. The fuel is going low. We need more power! More potatoes! FASTER! was putting a potatoes on the fire with his shovel faster. Spundnik are blasting up. It's working, Stimpski! Stimpy: AUGHSKI! We're out of potatoes! is almost out. Ren: Then, BRING THE FURNITURE!! breaks the furniture and put in the fire. Stimpy was about to brind the art. NOT ON THE TESK! brings the furniture on the fire. Stimpy pants Stimpy: There's no more fuel. are up on the moon. Ren and Stimpy are flying They made it! Ren: Mission complete! The social stoniest report to lit FIRST in space. Stimpy: Neit, neit! O.S.A.! and Stimpy saw the U.S.A. Ship. Ren: Say, I beat they have plenty to fuel. I get a plan. to Ren and Stimpy. One more time, you take the hose, stick it on the fuel tank and I'll suck up the gas. Got it? Stimpy: Duhhh, dah. press the button. Stimpy is going in space. Stimpy was flattered along. Stimpy bonks the U.S.A. Ship. Stimpy's helmet was cracking. Stimpy was choosing Fuel or Septic Tank. Stimpy was chosing Septic Tank. They plug it in. Ren: Nice work, Comrade Stimpy. sniffs They're must been ran out of norir. is reading a newspaper and the Pig is appearing Ren and Stimpy's ship. Pig looks at Ren and Stimpy. Pig: Russian dog! Ren: Capital as pig. Pig: Back off, man. Shaking baldness chicks and you'll never take me alive. looks at Stimpy Remember the animal. goes in the fire and roast it on the fire. Spundnik flys to the left. Speaker: Go. pulls the lever. U.S.A. flies through Spundnik. Stimpy: The army Loloh Pig and there's nothing left to burn! We'll never win this space, Ren. Ren: Hmmm, It ain't over yet. We still have THIS! sees the underwear. Stimpy covers up. Stimpy: screams NO REN! That's too much power! Ren: If you wanna win, drop them! grabs the socks Grab on to your mud, culprit! throws the sock to the fire and Spundnik was having too much power and flys too full blast. Ren laughs. WE WIN! WE WIN! ship was burning and falls down. Speaker: Panic. screams Stimpy: In this romance system on. Ren: Check. Stimpy: Fools fitical. Ren: Duh. Stimpy: Fuzzy Dice. Ren: Roger hutrit. Stimpy: Diving presters, CHECK! drops on the ground at the university. Ren and Stimpy hops on the C.C.C.P. inflatable boat. Ren and Stimpy was sailing. Ren and Stimpy saw a general. General: Welcome home, boys. You're heroes! looks at Ren and Stimpy Ren: Uhh, John Wayne? Bang bang? Stimpy: Coca-Cola, whisky sell good time bang bang baseball Joe? General: General saw the three vehicles Hmmm.... gives the american flag to Ren and Stimpy. General salutes. All the people takes a picture at Ren and Stimpy. Fades to USA #1. They all celebrated. Ren and Stimpy are eating corn in a cob on the car. All the people: We're number one! We're number one! We're number one! Ren: We're on the rid. to USA #2 All the people: We're number two! We're number two! We're number two! are on the plate on the car. The iris is closing completely. And at the end of the episode, the pig is squealing offscreen. Category:Episode Transcripts